


Calzini portafortuna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Selvagge [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ice Play, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di Le due cavallerizze.Scritta con il prompt del P0rnfest!Prompt: ORIGINALE	F/F	F e F restano chiuse nella pista di pattinaggio sul ghiaccio.Prompt Lista 1: 25. Calze.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 688.Titolo: Calzini portafortuna





	Calzini portafortuna

 

 

  
  


Calzini portafortuna

Shouru si sedette su una delle panche di legno, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani, dentro il borsone che portava a tracolla si intravedevano dei pattini da ghiaccio.

“Ci hanno chiuso dentro. Lo sapevo che non dovevo seguirti di nuovo qui dentro” gemette.

“Dovevo tornare indietro a riprendere i calzini. Domani non li avrei ritrovati” ribatté Namiki, stringendo lo chignon dei lunghi capelli biondi. Resi dorati dalla luce della torcia del cellulare che illuminava tutt’intorno.

Shouru si sbottonò la giacchetta, mostrando il fisico tutt’ossa su cui ricadeva larga la sua camicetta.

“Speriamo abbiano lasciato aperte delle finestre ai piani di sopra” borbottò.

Namiki si grattò una guancia abbronzata e le disse: “Senti. Tra non molto ci sarà un esame importante. Mi servivano assolutamente i miei calzini fortunati per passarlo”.

“Questo me lo hai già detto” borbottò. Si sfilò le scarpe e si massaggiò i piedi.

< In questo palazzetto del ghiaccio non c’è campo, i cellulari non prendono > rifletté. “Lo avresti superato perché sei una secchiona, non per i calzini” brontolò. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò sonoramente.

“La moto è là fuori. Ci basta uscire da qui in qualche modo e torneremo a casa in tempo per la cena” la rassicurò Namiki, facendole un occhiolino.

Shouru si guardò intorno, giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli e indicò una finestra, illuminandolo con la luce della torcia del cellulare.

“Forse da lì” propose.

Namiki andò a vedere, vi avvicinò una panca facendola strofinare sul pavimento dando vita a un sonoro baccano che riverberò tutt’intorno e vide che vi poteva uscire.

Shouru si alzò in piedi e guardò confusa l’altra che tornava indietro.

“Possiamo scappare. Anche se tu sei un po’ più bassa, posso aiutarti io” le disse Namiki. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Allora perché sei tornata qui?” la interrogò Shouru. 

Namiki si sporse e avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio dell’altra, chiedendole: “Quando ci ricapiterà di rimanere rinchiuse in una pista di pattinaggio sul ghiaccio? Perché non lo facciamo qui?”.

Shouru arrossì.

“Soltanto se non ci spogliamo, non voglio rischiare di perdere di nuovo i tuoi calzini o di rimanere qui troppo a lungo. Non voglio dormire qui stanotte e farci trovare domani” ribatté. Ghignò, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare. “Questa è la prima volta che sei tu a proporre qualcosa di così folle” sussurrò.

< Sarà divertente, anche se questo posto un po’ m’inquieta > pensò.

Namiki le slacciò i pantaloni e gli slip. 

“Tranquilla. Non voglio passare una notte insonne o dormendo male. Domani voglio essere riposata per l’esame.

Anche i miei calzini fortunati hanno i loro limiti” disse, baciandole il collo.

Shouru avvertì le proprie orecchie diventare bollenti ed iniziò ad ansimare, abbracciando le spalle dell’altra. 

“Inoltre non voglio sentirti fare la petulante” aggiunse Namiki, penetrando Shouru con due dita, sentendola gemere di piacere.

Shouru socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verde-acqua liquide.

Namiki la sentiva sempre più umida, la penetro con un terzo dito, strusciandosi contro di lei, ansante.

I capelli rossi ricaddero davanti al viso accaldato di Shouru, che si morse il labbro inferiore, tremando di piacere. Fece ricadere in avanti la testa, sporgendo in avanti il bacino.

Namiki riuscì a penetrarla anche con il pollice e continuò a stuzzicarla, le mordicchiava le labbra, le orecchie, il collo e succhiava, lasciandole i segni dei succhiotti.

Shouru raggiunse l’orgasmo e si abbandonò contro Namiki, con le gambe tremanti, leccandosi le labbra bollenti, mentre Namiki faceva scivolare le dita fuori di lei.

Namiki la fece accomodare sulla panca e la rivestì, i piccoli succhiotti scomparvero sotto la giacchetta di Shouru, che tremava ancora leggermente.

Namiki si morse l’interno guancia, sentiva una forte eccitazione invaderla ad ondare.

“Dobbiamo andare” sussurrò.

Shouru si rialzò, Namiki controllò che entrambe avessero tutto nella borsa, accarezzò i propri calzini ed entrambe raggiunsero la finestra. Il vento gelido della notte sferzò i loro visi, Namiki respirò a pieni polmoni, concentrandosi sulla sensazione per diminuire la propria eccitazione.

< In fondo questi calzini li indossavo il giorno in cui ci siamo fidanzate ufficialmente. Portano davvero fortuna > pensò.

“Ecco la moto, andiamo. Non vedo l’ora di abbandonare il palazzetto del ghiaccio” ammise Shouru.

 


End file.
